


even in pain always smile for fun is in the next moment

by Lucky4love101



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky4love101/pseuds/Lucky4love101
Summary: I will smile through the pain, I will smile through the mocking, I will smile even in agony and loss, and in the end, when it is you who needs me, I will accept you with open arms, even if it is betrayal you wished to pay me in kind. this is the oath as head of the honeycomb I must take and with it, my Smiles shall always be genuine. but know all those who wish to attack those in my safety I will destroy you with a smile of a Honey Trap death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have random updating habits
> 
> I do not own Hitman Reborn

Defiance times mischief equals an eternity of fun.

I do not own Hitman Reborn if I did tsuna definitely would have been a girl!

 

I was always told that when it comes to Defiance you should always add in some fun to it as well, but to have fun you need mischief, it was one of one thing's I've respected was those with a sense of humor even when they're upset.  
But then what I saw before me! to see this!  
To see in this trembling kid with hair like a lion's mane I couldn't help but think to myself how the kid reminds me of me as a child.

So I had made up my mind that I would help the kid so it's going to be a rather interesting event, to say the least, I can tell that kid is being bullied so I think I should start with that.

" Dummy tsuna~!Dummy tsuna~! Dummy tsuna~!"

yeah, I should probably definitely start with that.

"Hey!" I shouted startling the pack of kids the around the kid with the lion's mane.

"I heard the ice cream vendor over there saying that the ice cream was half off for kids under 10! but it's only for the next hour~ so if anyone's wants any of it then they should probably go now! But you better go grab your parents first!"

And it was like magic the kids scattered faster than paper in the wind that was shredded.

Idiot kids they fell for it too!

As I Crouched down in front of the kid I gotta be pretty sure the other kids called him tsuna I couldn't help but think to myself as the kid's watery eyes looked up at me, the kid has got to be one cutest thing since plushies.

"All right kiddo where is your mom or dad I'll take I'll take you to them!" I said it in a very calm yet cheerful voice in hopes that'll keep the kid from being scared, I mean now that I think about it I probably look like a half-corpse zombie, sleep deprivation health problems can do that to a person.

Too late now!

"Tsu-Tsu momma went shopping, and left tsu here." it was said in an overly timid voice as if scared to speak too loudly even though the voice still had quite a bit of squeak to it.

"Well, that just will not do! how about we play in the sand castle till your mom gets back? I would offer you some candy but I'm pretty sure your parents told you about accepting things strangers give you."

I can see the kid getting ready to shy away from me before they grabbed my hand anyway, and as I led him towards the sandbox I felt a slight smile spread upon my face, a good deed done is a happy day for me, plus I pranked those kids too!

We spent a good hour just making random shapes in the sand and building Castle's at one point I couldn't help but break out laughing when I gone and made a sand person and then smashed it with my hand kid looked absolutely shocked.

"What's wrong kiddo? this is how I help my anger I make sand people and I smashed them thinking of people that I can't hurt, it's the only way you can hurt someone and get away with it you should use it sometimes when you're really angry and you can't actually hurt anyone nor do you actually have the strength for it. This is just a good way of dealing with stress! well for me anyway!" 

I could tell the kid was astonished and surprised by me, but I was actually finding the situation of weird looks he kept giving me was rather funny to watch!

So I made a total of four people and had him smash them with his hands, at the end of it he was an absolute giggling mess.

" tuna! where are you my sweet little tuna! tsunayoshi!" Shouted the voice of a woman I do believe this should be the mom, possibly maybe.

but really calling their kid tuna? not even I am that cruel! ...I take that back I am that cruel!!! Maha hahaha! Demonic laughter heard deep within the recesses of my mind.

"Your mom really calls you tuna huh, no wonder you get teased!"I poked him in the head as I spoke my statement laughing slightly when he falls on his butt and glaring at me but either way, I still lifted him up into my arms and then went in the direction the voice was shouting.

Seeing a slightly flustered woman with grocery bags in her arms who looks like she's having trouble carrying her bags calling out the word tuna repeatedly I kind of felt like laughing which I did do even though I can see and even feel the glare the kid was giving me, but if anything it looked more like an incredible look of adorableness.

"Excuse Me, Miss! are you missing an adorable tuna fish by any chance!?" I put on my smoothest happy-go-lucky tone of voice with that statement.

Oh, the look on that kid's face went from adorableness to full-blown chibi Kawaii grumpy faced.

I can see the relief on the woman's face as I hold the kid up in my arms lightly.

"Oh, thank you for bringing my son to me!"

I could see the pure delight on her face as she puts her bags down to pull her son from my arms to her own.

"Some of the other mothers said that there is a murderer looking person at the playground while I was shopping! so I rushed in order to get back here soon, I appreciate you looking after my son!"

I could tell that she was looking at me fully now, as she looked rather surprised with my appearance. my black hoodie with white trimming fake fur black jeans pants and toeless neon green flip-flops and mismatched socks on and then there's my delightful mug looking very much like a sleep-deprived person with pasty looking skin, I'm pretty sure that those moms are probably talking about me, what rude people they are!

" Oh my, you look quite exhausted! how about I cook you up a homemade meal! in fact, if we go back to our House I can feed you right now!"

I could not help but stand there blinking at her, what person would randomly invite a stranger to come to eat at their house, is she insane! but as I looked at the kid, I could see him nodding along with what she said.

though I have dealt with weirder things so why not? anyone who's capable of giving birth to a kid that freaking cute has got to be somewhat decent.

"well if that is the case, I will carry half the groceries and carry the tuna fish on my shoulders, after all, I want you to be able to use your hands properly when you're making food!"

Before she can even stop me I already had the kid up on my shoulders and half of the groceries in my hands with a big smirky smile upon my face, I could tell she was exasperated with that trick I just pulled, her cheeks were all puffed up like her kid did when I had said something that annoyed him.

When we got there I was impressed with how neat the place was, either she's a clean freak or she has Magic hands but as we put the groceries away and everything, I noticed that there weren't many photos if any of who could possibly be the kid's dad, I hope the guys not dead or something.

"I don't mean to sound nosy but where is your husband? I had figured he'd be home at this time of the day."

Holy crap! I think I figured it out but she really was magic immediately there are Sparkles about her upon mentioning her husband, on the other hand, the kid looks about ready to glare a hole in the floor family conflict anyone?

What with How fast she was speaking I wasn't really paying attention.

but as she showed me postcards that he would send them all the time, and what the hell!? who in the world takes a photo with a golden pickaxe with penguins in the background? no way in hell would penguins or golden ax be necessary for doing construction work I'm pretty sure the Penguins would run away from the set and some of the other ones are just as far-fetched either he spent some money for some props or he's a freaking liar, liar with their pants on fire! or something?!?

At the end of the whole situation and eating some of the best food I've ever had I knew I was going to come to regret eating it. 

but still, it was godsend helping her get her son ready to go to bed was kind of fun! 

I even read him a story, I am still not all that good at reading the Japanese language so I kind of made it up instead I think the kid knew it too! because he kept looking at the book with a confused look.

"Thank you for helping me with my son and your rather amusing story, I take it you didn't like that storybook?."

okay I know I shouldn't feel it too, but I felt embarrassed and guilty getting caught red-handed like that.

" no! no! it's nothing like that it's just I have difficulty with the written Japanese language I thought you would have caught on to the factor that I was a foreigner by now but evidently not I'm American and dyslexic to and I've lived here for a good 3 years now I still have difficulty with the Japanese language I normally have my cousin deal with the written version of your language who lives with me, by the way, oh boy I'm blabbering aren't i? I'm sorry!"

I could tell that was how much I was blabbering that she found it funny she was trying so hard not to giggle but in the end, quite a couple slips past, at least I gave her some entertainment.

"I could tell you weren't Japanese what with a couple of times you slipped into the English language while speaking, not that I'm bothered by it!!!" She said that and she swung her arms back and forth and random gestures it was actually kind of funny to watch

"but I'm curious is dyslexic a Town in America?"

Wow, she must not be familiar with all the English words after all, or she has just never heard of it.

After she made some tea and had me sit down with her I explained what exactly a dyslexic really was what the symptoms were, in my case it made reading an absolute nightmare if it's digitally done I can read it somewhat better as long as it's negative monotone  and that in fact  numbers always move, being the worst of what I suffer, and how I had to learn from example and motions, not from something that's on paper.

learning the Japanese language and just to pronounce it right was an absolute nightmare and that's mainly because of my love for the Japanese language, otherwise, I would have never been able to do it with a short attention span problem, things get rather entertaining.

once I was done explaining everything she had a guilty look upon her face when I questioned her about it she brought up her son's learning problems, before walking home I had promised that sometime that week I'd bring my cousin over, for he was a children's doctor and dealt with many children who had the same problems as me and he could have her son tested.

At the end of it all, I swear that woman cried tears of relief.

 

It was only at midnight that I actually make it to my house and when I did I knew the only way I was going to get in is if I let my presence be known! And the door was already locked asshole cousin. 

"mother? mother! to have to lock your child outside? you cruel and unnatural person with an ugly mug let me in!" I had made sure the statement was said in the most surreal childlike voice that was practically on the squawking bird level turning into a megaphone crossbreed.

Immediately the door was ripped open with a click.

And that and with that sound came the angriest glare I received for making such a racket, it was worth every moment of hurting my throat.

But before he could get any words in, I already stormed directly for the bathroom.

I could easily hear him muttering obscene words of anger I felt like a cackling like an evil villain! Now if only I didn't feel like throwing up so much! And then before my eyes were the porcelain throne and with hands on either side with a swift movement, the lid opened.

hello, my friend! 

Immediately on either side, I had a nice grip, and as I slid to my knees I started hacking my lungs out alongside my intestines and stomach.

I could feel someone pull my hood back alongside my waist length Wavy And curly Dark red and brown hair as I felt my entire body burning in pain.

"You know you wouldn't be like this if you avoided the things you're not supposed to eat"

I could feel my cousin rubbing my back while holding my hair out of my face I felt so so thankful I'm going to have to take a bath anyway though I heard A Long drawn-out sigh coming from him and I could feel him rub my head slightly while holding my hair, shifting positions.

" but then again you're practically allergic to everything and you're too stubborn to give up on the things you like even if it does kill you."

I felt him pull my hair in two braids while tying off the end and filling the bathtub with hot water

Throughout it all, I was hugging my best friend like a lifeline.

~Oh porcelain~ Throne~ you are so amazing~!

As he was leaving the room, he stopped at the bathroom door looking towards me during one of the moments I was able to bring my head up properly.

" you know you'd have a better life if you would just take medication" I can hear the scalding in his voice just as well as I could hear the exasperation as well.

Oh no! it's one of those days!

You should know by now~ like I would take medicine how positively funny~!

" but your hatred of hospitals and medication would never allow you to touch that crap even if it meant life or death "And there it was the look of an absolutely annoyed person who's ready to smack me! Oh, he does so love My exasperatingly annoying self.

"I'm going to go make you some tea and light broth then you're going to go to bed and tomorrow you'll explain what you were up to today, you know you can't go out at night! you get lost better than any person with no sense of direction!"He's going to make me eat plain food, isn't he? and most likely for the rest of the Weak as well!

Yep, with the way that he slammed that door So Silent yet deadly, it was obvious he is angry!

...

. The!

. Magic!

. Of!

.time skip!

...

The next morning I look like a Dead person walking even worse than yesterday.

As I sat down across from him, with My breakfast Food of choice And drink as well, Rice cereal and almond milk with a freshly made cup of green tea.

"I found you a new patient, by the way, and no need to look like a murderer, I forgot to tell you about it last night. next weekend I'll take you to meet the kid! He is most likely dyslexic."The look alone he gave me with the mere thought of giving up even more of his weekends than normal was absolutely entertaining! Maybe meeting that kid and his mom was worth it after all! New material to rile my cousin up!

...

.The 

.end 

.of 

.the

. 1st

. chapter!  
...

I hope those who read this enjoyed Please like and comment!


	2. chapter 2 the diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone spots anything that's off, please let me know as I'm not really good at editing my own work 
> 
> but otherwise, enjoy!

Dear diary.  
why do I write in you? it's a question I still question myself about.

this year I have met an entertaining kid.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.  
The kid has to be bound tighter than I was as a kid strongly reminds me of a bird stuck in a cage! if he's not a shuddering mess and spooked and tripping everywhere.

it's actually pretty entertaining, what with the scary factor.

it is without a doubt that I do not know how to handle kids, I'm pretty sure my cousin is still laughing about it when I tried to explain exactly why I wanted to help I've never really been good at that.

On the other hand, his mother is a very mothering, kind of smothering too.

at least she knows how to cook and she keeps their place pretty clean but I've never met a woman that is airheaded beyond measure yet so Carefree, to let strangers into her house so easily, I mean has she never heard of stranger danger?

The baby tuna is 4 it has just turned five and happens to very much enjoy the chocolate cake I brought for their birthday.

Funny factor is I hadn't even known it was the child's birthday! all I had known without a doubt.

! Is that I crave chocolate cake.!

And I knew my cousin would try to kill me if I brought any sweets home with me, I thought I'd stash it there! who would have known it was the kids birthday bye-bye chocolate cake.

It was sad that I could not eat you to myself!

Oh yes, my cousin's reaction to meeting the kid and his mother was absolutely golden! 

I can't believe I almost forgot about writing this down! if there was a term for murderous rage and a strong desire to smack someone I think that was him he kept up the good front very well, in fact, I was impressed not one curse word was said.

I think curse words are mainly reserved for my presence only or particularly nasty assholes that pissed him off it was kind of frightening seeing him with that delicate Angel-like-smile on his face

makes me wonder how he's still in a hospital with a working job cuz sometimes he comes home in a murderous rage cursing up a storm! I wonder what his coworkers are like? oh and by the way the kid is dyslexic! huzzah!

I found myself a sibling!

Also, I'm pretty sure the kid's mom has officially adopted me, after finding out I get sick all the time I think I like the stew she makes, she makes it healthy enough yet still make sure that it's filling and just the right amount of food, for a food high!, should I start calling her mother? No, it better be Mama! she's already starting to insist that! I will be off, for now, I'm to be off to go shopping and I have the greatest joy of being on an adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me smile!
> 
>  
> 
> No one has commented on the story yet so I feel like a 5-year-old waiting for chocolate cake!
> 
>  
> 
> Saying for the day
> 
> Randomness is the best fun! so careful when near not awake family members who have not had coffee, they don't take kindly to Randomness and especially don't take kindly to their coffee having been switched with cocoa powder!
> 
> beware the coffee addicts do not take kindly to sabotage!


	3. Chapter 3 The honeycomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing! Mary honeycomb our OC main character!
> 
> Joy honeycomb Mary's delightfully unpleasant cousin!
> 
> and the dear old Grand uncle Lawrence sunrise!
> 
> Let me know your opinions of my dear characters if you feel like it!

A man walked by with a slight skip in his steps.

Right on past grumpy-looking doctors, as they look at him in disgust and hatred, after all, he's probably the only one there that happens to still have energy after so many trialing things to do all day.

  no need for coffee!

When you have the auras of anger directed at you! 

The perfect form of food for him!

Out of nowhere halfway to his office, his phone started blaring the most obnoxious song in the world in his opinion.

It's a happy world.

It started playing on repeat and immediately the joyful radiation he had, turned into annoyance and anger.

He then stormed to his private office, shutting the door behind him as he answered the phone."What in the name of Mary's obsession with food do you want!?” he growled through gritted teeth, with a voice of Rage.

On the other end of the phone, a giant of a man lifting up a beehive in a rather calm sense of self, not being stung by any of the bees, with his shining head, bald of hair, and his long red and gray beard dropping in the middle of his chest, it was his greatest Pride, as he gently stroked his beard and held the beehive in the other, hanging from his chest was his phone, that was currently strong on with a leather cord." well don't you just sound Jolly, Joy, what happened did Mary change your phone theme again? which one is it a happy world? or the blue blue world?"

The absolutely enraged snarl of anger at the word happy world, was an immediate answer, for the older man, hearing the 29-year-olds Rage with ease.”Wow, Mary certainly has plenty of guts, you would think after how many times you forced Mary to eat hamster food he would have learned by now!" The old man said, with a slight laugh in his voice.

As the man put the honeycomb on the counter ready to extract the honey he put the phone on the table to prevent messing the phone up." so how is Mary anyway? is he doing better in comparisons to before it's been 3 years now, you would think with his bloodline he would have recovered by now?" The old man said, prepping the honey to be extracted, humor and question in his voice.

With short cropped black hair, a slight goatee and piercing copper eyes Joy honeycomb could not help but snort with slight laughter."For your information, Mary has found himself a project at long last."

Immediately the giant of a man smiled great big as he held a jar of honey placing it with other jars of honey."Really, what has he gotten himself into this time?" The older man said with humor and Delight.

As 29 year set at his table preparing to start doing his paperwork, placing the phone on the table and grabbing himself drink from his under table fridge, he calmly leaned back, taking a sip of it before answering."You know the family saying right? well, he's proven again that he's the proper inheritor with what has happened recently" Joy said with an almost dead tone of voice.

The old man hummed in agreement as he started lifting the crate of honey, unaware of what shocked he was about to have.

"Mary honeycomb inheritor of the far-reaching and eternally accepting sky has found a sealed baby Sky whose only 5 years old." With an almost evil Glee, Joy said these words, knowing that would make the old man either Panic or lose himself in a fit of hysterics.

The old man dropped the entire case of honey in a state of absolute shock at those words.

Causing the 29-year-old to smirk devilishly at the sound of shattering glass." don't you think it's rather ironic? that the thing to get him to start accepting everything that's happened." His next words were that of a velvet evil with rage as a seasoning of choice." Is a child forced into suffering one of the most horrible crimes Within in this world?" Joy had said with the genuine words of anger, not even able to hide the factor that he was pissed.

The old man still looking at the wall with a daze, could not help but look at his ruined pants and shoes covered and drenched in honey before he swung his head back laughing.

"Ah! Hahaha!"

the muscular Elder man used the nearby table to support him, as he held his stomach laughing he finally calmed down, after a couple of moments before responding."To translate your short amount of words, Mary honeycomb, the inheritor to the largest neutral grounds of the mafia Society, ended up finding a sealed child who had Sky Flames? whoever did it is going to be killed! that's for sure! Oh! ah hahaha! after all, no one touches a child sky after honeycomb family member has found them! especially not the ever accepting Sky of the honeycomb family!" The younger of the two could not help but Huff with exasperation, hearing the older man hysterical laughter.

As the old man comes down from the hysterical entertainment he sat on one of the nearby workbenches, looking at a large portrait showing three people.

An elderly couple, and one child, all with giant smiles, and in the background was an apple tree with a hanging beehive with a forest and ocean and in the sky a sunrise.  
And if one paid attention the eyes of all three people was a glowing honey orange.

The old man sighed with happiness" My brother and sister-in-law will be quite proud! to know that they're inheritor is finally recovering, at a fascinating speed with all this, after all! it is only a honeycomb family member that survives true despair only to bounce right back up when they're called for help!"

With a frown on his face, Joy honeycomb decided to remind his dear Grand uncle Lawrence sunrise, about a certain fact."  You annoying old man, while Mary maybe recovering mentally, what the absolute group of demons did to him physically, will never really be repaired, or even the damage placed upon his soul."

Immediately the old man's golden eyes closed in pain being reminded of their families greatest shame to ever been.

After all who likes to be reminded that one who shares your blood take such relish in destroying their own child? 

being reminded of his niece and her time of Terror would bring even the strongest of men to their knees! at what she had done to her own son.

And with the aid of many within the family, without him or his brother and sister-in-law ever being aware, till it was much! much! too late.

"I know, no need to remind me."The old man side with exhaustion as he rubbed his neck.

" but with what you do know of Mary's current health, do you still believe there's no way Mary will recover physically?" Lawrence asked with a sorrowful and hopeful tone of voice.

The 29-year-old. could not help but groan in annoyance, after all, he's been asked this question one too many times.

at this point how many times does he have to say it? but even with what knowledge he does have there's just no way that Mary was going to recover from what happened.

"At this point, I'm sure the only way Mary is going to recover is if a form of Miracle happens." He said seriously even though he himself wishes such a thing would happen.

"But other than that, on to more important facts." Immediately the older man knew that he is going to hate what was about to be said.

" The sky that Mary found, the mother of the child happens to be a discarded rain, from what information I was able to gather the father is the cause, I want information about the family." As he spoke he ripped open one of his drawers pulling out a bag of jelly beans and then picking out all of the cinnamon flavored ones and eating those only.

"It's the whole reason I've even been speaking with you this whole time instead of hanging up like I normally do, I'll send you photos of the two and then you will research them, or at least have one of your lackeys to it for you." The younger of the two said with a matter of fact tone of voice.

And the old man growled hearing at the demanding tone of joy.

"Fine you blood-sucking vampire! no wonder Mary likes to terrorize and prank you! I'll do it. but out of my own curiosity if anything, by the way, I'll be taking money out of your account for the destroyed cases of honey we both know it's your fault it fell in the first place you always timed it for something like this to happen." At the end of the statement, the old man had a realization that he could get some form of Revenge and the sound he heard in response to what he said was worth the waist.

The 29-year-old groaned knowing that the honey is probably going to cost a fortune." How much?" he said with a ton of dread.

”Well, it was 20 containers of specialized soulfire enhanced honey with each bottle being at least $900 so you tell me?" The almost screamed grown of agony from the 29-year-old made the old man smirk with delight, no wonder Mary takes such joy out of terrorizing the poor guy!

After finishing the details of their agreement. with much disgruntlement from the younger of the two and a promise to send a couple of pictures of Mary taking a nap.

Which still confuses Joy, why anyone would want to have a large collection of Mary napping or just plain passed out like a cat.

Mary can sleep anywhere as long as he had a pillow, well the majority of times, in his opinion, the greatest entertainment is when he falls asleep somewhere uncomfortable, and then wakes up with cranks throughout his body and whines for help, it's always funny to him! why it's not anyone else's. is always something that makes him feel pity for them not having as much fun as joyful Joy, gets from the torment of Mary's unfortunate habits.

But unfortunately, as he was going through his paperwork he could feel that something was wrong.

without even caring it was still working hours, he immediately gathered up his on the go emergency bag. 

And immediately he was out the doorway and down the hallways and no time at all, heading straight for the front doors of the hospital he worked in.

though he mainly worked as a professional doctor. For children, he does deal with in-depth surgeries every once in a while, so many of the other doctors there did a wide step to the side. as he was storming down the hallways with him acting as he did it set everyone in the hospital on alert, knowing his habits, they always know when something bad is about to be heading for them, and that without a doubt, he's the one that storms out the door first.

Immediately everyone heard the blaring sounds of ambulance vehicles coming in everyone receiving alerts at the same time an alert that stated a major shootout happened in the main grocery area of the small quaint town.

"* emergency! incoming 20 injured! of them, five are considered potentially immediate surgery first incoming patient is a fatal injury! and is to be immediately heading to emergency surgery!*" if anyone paid attention it's easy to tell the person speaking was spooked beyond measure, after all, they live in a quiet town! that many injured is enough to cause a panic.

Joy felt as if he had then dropped into an ice Glacier as he saw the first ambulance appear.

And as the vehicles back doors slams open he can tell he's going to be very pissed when he finds out the full story.

Because being pulled out of the back, was none other than his Troublesome cousin looking like his insides are going to be taking a nice nose dive off a cliff.

Even with the severe injuries and cuts covering his whole body and the obvious bullet wounds that could be seen when the both of them locked eyes on one another, immediately Mary had the look of a guilty acceptance. knowing when all of this was said and done Joy is probably going to kill him if his injuries don't do it for him.

Immediately Joy marched as if going to war towards the vehicle.

And directly towards Mary.

as others started shouting out different orders, he decided to let them know a different set of orders the idiots would wind up with getting Mary killed if they gave him any medication and he was going to let them know full well that they're going to have to do this the tough way.

" your patient's name is Mary honeycomb. my cousin by the way" immediately had the attention of those around  as he started stalking beside the doctors that were rushing in the direction of the emergency surgery room. " so I know his full medical history better than all of you." At those words, he had their attention.

"he's not to be allowed any form of medication. no matter the circumstances. anything this Hospital does have medical wise he's allergic to, I've already had to patch this idiot up before back when he was in an accident a couple of years ago and because of that I have the official and legal rights to assist in any surgeries related to him due to having more knowledge and medical experience handling him I've been his personal doctor since I came of age, I hate saying it but this Hospital is shit and underprepared to handle Special Care patients like him." Immediately he was given looks as if he was insane

" if you don't believe me after all of this? you can go directly the hospital owner Hibari Ryu, he and the head doctors of this place, are fully aware that when it comes to my cousin I have all medical and legal rights to do as I please when in this type of situation "and immediately The mention of the hospital owner as if a magic spell was waived upon them they started their work.

after all, there's a reason why that family practically already owns the entire town.

...

. The

. End

. Of

. Chapter

. 3

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader senpai!
> 
> when you leave a comment or like the story, it makes me smile!
> 
> But!  
> Most importantly when you comment it makes me giggle in Glee!
> 
> So comment!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think about the story if you like it


End file.
